


Sunny With A Chance of Mayhem

by purple_dahlias_in_winter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_dahlias_in_winter/pseuds/purple_dahlias_in_winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John and Mary's daughter's first birthday.  Unexpected mayhem ensues. Molly Hooper kicks ass!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny With A Chance of Mayhem

Molly Hooper sat on top of an unconscious, rugby-player sized man. He was face-down and a mixture of drool and blood was pooling on the wood floor under him. His arms were tied behind his back and they in turn were tied to his feet. He had made the same mistake that Jim Moriarty had made, he had underestimated Molly Hooper.

 

*************

 

The day had started out like any other,except it wasn't any other day. It was Sunny Watson's first birthday and Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes walked hand in hand into the Watson's home. The usual suspects were already there, Mrs. Hudson, Greg Lestrade and his wife and three children. It was a to be a small celebration with lunch and cake being served. John and Mary had wanted something small and intimate for their daughter's special day. She wouldn't remember the day anyway. What mattered was that she was surrounded by those she was most loved by.

 

The event went on without a hitch. Lestrade's children were old enough to properly care for Sunny, while young enough for her to enjoy the time they spent playing with her. Her squeals of laughter were heard often that day and by the time the afternoon gave way to evening the tot was tired out and napping upstairs in her nursery.

 

Even her godfather had been on his best behaviour. He hadn't even brought to Greg's attention that his wife was anxious to leave and tuck the children in so that she could have quite the engaging conversation with one of her online "pen pals." He had not said one word about the fact that Mrs. Hudson was eager to leave as well, having already missed the time of day in which she would indulge in her daily "herbal soother."

 

Molly Hooper was proud of her fiance, ever since he had declared his feelings for her and asked her to marry him, he had tried to be on his best behaviour with those he held dear. Yes, he was still prone to reducing clients and strangers to tears with his deductions, but he'd become gentler with his friends. With no one was he more gentle than with Sunny Watson. He held true adoration for that child. He was patient and understanding with her. He taught her things and watched in amazement every time she discovered something new on her own. He often wondered if he would be capable of being a good father himself. It wasn't something that he and Molly had discussed, but the way Molly would look at him when he was with Sunny made him think that it was something she wanted but was afraid to bring up. He had already changed so much, especially with regards to sentiment and feelings, that he began to acknowledge to himself that if Molly wanted a child he'd "give in" and they'd have one. Maybe not right away, but eventually. With Molly by his side, Sherlock Holmes knew there was a high probability that he'd be a good dad.

 

Mrs. Hudson had just left assuring Sherlock and Molly that they didn't need to leave with her. They, however, insisted on waiting outside of the Watson home with her until she was safely inside the cab and waving goodbye at them. Greg was also outside now, having said his goodbyes to the Watsons and settling his children into the car. He was about to get into the driver's seat when his phone went off with a familiar ring. It was Sally Donovan. Apparently a double murder had just occurred a couple of miles from the Watson's home and no one else was available to respond.

 

The Detective Inspector sighed and informed his wife and the others of the situation. His wife didn't seemed to bothered by the news and dutifully moved from the passenger's seat to the driver's seat and bid farewell to her husband and friends and drove away with her children in tow.

 

Greg was about to call for a patrol car to pick him up, but Sherlock and John had another idea. They told the Detective that they might as well drive him there because he'd be calling them for their assistance anyway. Greg conceded and agreed to the plan. Molly and Mary kissed their significant others goodbye, gave Greg a wave and re-entered the house resigned to spending the evening without their men.

 

**************

"Molly, I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on Sunny."

 

Mary Watson walked up the stairs and into the her daughter's small bedroom. As soon as she bent down to kiss her sleeping daughter's forehead, she heard the front door open and slam shut.

 

"Molly? Are the boys home?"

 

Silence.

 

"Molly?! Are you okay?"

 

Mary's first instinct was to run to her bedroom and grab her gun, but quickly the mother in her took over and the need to protect her daughter won out. She looked down to her sleeping little form and hurriedly picked her up. Sunny didn't even stir. Mary clutched her daughter to her chest and silently slipped into her bedroom. All the while the sounds of struggle and the crashes of items being flung about emanating from the room downstairs. Then, silence again.

 

Mary safely stashed the sleeping Sunny into the closet and locked it from the outside. She went to the nightstand and pulled out her gun. She silently slipped from the bedroom and made her way down the hallway and down the stairs. She stopped at the last step, let out a relieved sigh and lowered her gun.

 

**********************

 

Molly Hooper was just about to settle down on the Watson's sofa, a wineglass in one hand and the remote control in the other, when she heard the movement of the doorknob.

 

"That was fast." She muttered to herself and eased more deeply into the sofa, setting her wineglass on the coffee table, about to turn on the television.

 

All of a sudden the door burst open and a strange blonde man appeared and violently shut the door behind him. She faintly heard Mary call out to her, but everything was happening too fast and in slow-motion at the same time. Before she had time to react, the man grabbed Molly by the wrist and dragged her towards him. Molly kicked about and knocked several items to the floor. All of a sudden her feet were planted on the floor and the man was bracing his arms around her shoulders. "Big mistake!" She thought. She tried to relax and concentrate as much as she could, slowly breathing in and out. The man felt Molly's body relax and figured she'd given up.

 

She felt the man's grip slacken a bit and sensed her opportunity. Molly lifted her foot and brought it down hard on her captor's foot, he recoiled a bit at the sudden pain. Molly next elbowed him in the gut and he loosened his grip even more. She now had room to turn and swiftly brought her palm up to collide with the underside of the man's nose. She was finally loose and fully turned to shove her knee into the man's groin. He collapsed to the floor with a loud thud. He was still concious and writhing in pain. Molly grabbed a lamp from a nearby table and slammed it on the back of his head. He was out cold.

 

Molly turned to the stairs and stared at Mary, gun drawn, ready to shoot.

 

*******************

 

"Goodness, Molly! What happened? How did you---" Mary exclaimed.

 

"No time for answers now, Mary. Help me tie him up."

 

Mary walked to the kitchen and returned with a length of sturdy cotton rope. Molly pulled the man's arms back behind him and Mary tied his wrists together. They then proceeded to pull his feet up, bending his legs at the knees and tied his ankles to his wrists. Mary cut the rope, just as she heard Sunny crying upstairs.

 

Mary raced upstairs, unlocked the closet door and bent down to pick up Sunny. Sunny reached for her mother and was comforted by the arms that embraced her and held her tight.

 

Mary heard the door open again, but this time it was Sherlock telling John, "It wasn't even a two, John! How dull. A fake crime scene again!"

 

"Why would someone steal bodies, shoot them in the head and proceed to spread pig's blood all around them? What kind of joke was that?"

 

"Obviously, someone trying to get my attention, John!"

 

"Not Anderson, again?"

 

"No, definitely not Anderson!" Sherlock exclaimed as he entered the sitting room and finally saw his fiancee sitting on top of the hog-tied man.

 

*******************

 

"Molly, are you okay?" Sherlock reached Molly and gathered her in his arms. She clung to him and let him help her up. They stood up, still embracing, above the unconscious intruder.

 

John was about to rush up the stairs when he saw Mary with Sunny in her arms coming down the stairs.

 

He ran towards them and they embraced also, squeezing Sunny in between their bodies.

 

John released Mary and Sunny, and they walked up to Sherlock and Molly.

 

"Sherlock, this man looks familiar." Molly finally spoke.

 

"Yes, he should, Molly. He came to the flat a couple of days ago, remember? Wanted me to take his case. Something about how he suspected his wife of cheating on him. I refused to take the case, he clearly was physically abusing her and all she was doing was planning her escape."

 

"Yes, I remember now. I knew there must have been a reason for you not to take his case."

 

"Okay guys, let me call Greg then and tell him you have found the crime-scene stager." John said as he reached in his pocket for his cellphone.

 

****************

 

The next hours passed by in a sort of blur. The police and an ambulance arrived. The man was untied and was instead handcuffed and driven away in the back of a police car. Molly was checked for injuries, but she was cleared a soon as a couple of scratches were cleaned and bandaged. Purple marks on her wrists and shoulders were beginning to appear, but she told the medics that she would be okay and refused to go to the hospital.

 

Molly and Mary gave their statements. Mary cautiously leaving the detail of her gun out of her statement. No need for the police to know about her former occupation.

 

Soon the police and medics were gone and all that remained was the mess in the Watson's sitting room and the two couples and Sunny. It was well into the night when Sunny finally went to sleep, not before her godparents kissed her and each gave her a hug. Mary took her upstairs and laid her down again. Now she really hoped Sunny wouldn't remember her first birthday.

 

Hugs and goodbyes were shared and Sherlock and Molly made their way home.

 

*************************

 

Sherlock held Molly close as they made their way into their flat. He was so proud of her, but knew full well that if it wasn't for her relationship with him she never would have been in such danger. Molly was not about to let him push her away because of what had transpired earlier.

 

They sat on the sofa and Sherlock once again put his arm around her shoulder, sighed and was about to speak, but Molly beat him to it.

 

"Sherlock Holmes, you are not going to blame yourself for the misguided actions of another person. This was NOT your fault. It's no one else's fault. I knew what I was in for when I agreed to marry you. Moriarty is dead, really dead. You made sure of that." She smiled. "And if this is the type of criminal I have to deal with now, then so be it. I can take it. I refuse to let you "protect me" by letting me go. I am in this for the long run and nothing you say is going to make me change my mind."

 

"Molly, I--I--"

 

"Besides, did you see that man? More than twice my size! And how did he end up?" She laughed now and he couldn't help it and chuckled as well.

 

"I guess those self-defense classes are really working for you then." He sighed.

 

"He's lucky I didn't have a gun. Mary has been teaching me a thing or two about shooting." She admitted.

 

"Oh, Molly! My Molly. I don't deserve you." He whispered, lowering his head to brush a small kiss to her forehead.

 

"You've certainly got that right, Sherlock Holmes!" She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> FYI: I physically write everything down in my notebook and edit it as I type it, so any mistakes are purely my own. Also, I am well aware that dialogue is not my strong point, but hey, I try. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. :-)


End file.
